The Meaning Of Life
by Dee Beckett
Summary: The first time he forgot the meaning of life, he was eight years old. R&R please.


THE MEANING OF LIFE

~*X*~

The first time he faced death, he was eight years old.

He watched as his own brother slaughtered his clan, his _parents_, and left him alone in this world, because the said brother had a bigger dream, bigger purpose that did not involve him.

He became distant, cold, mysterious. He saw the world as a dark place, he thought his friends as nuisances, and he threw away his feelings. They were only getting on his way.

Then he met his teammates, a mischievious blonde-haired male named Naruto and a talkative obsessive pink-haired female named Sakura, and learned how to trust again. They treated him like he was their friend from the beginning, without pity like the rest of the villagers. He became fast friend with Naruto, partly because they had the same fate. And then there was Sakura, one of his fangirls, who adored him like he was a God. But as time passed, she changed, because she knew him now. He opened up his layers to them, one by one. He started to feel something for her. Something special, something more than just friendship. Their mentor, a guy named Kakashi, guided him to be a better person. And for the first time after the incident, he started to live his life again.

But it was all over when his brother—his brother, whom he hated so much—showed up in front of him. Challenged him, and blinded him with endless ambition of defeating the only relative left. He became controlled by greed, longed for power, for revenge. He turned back into a lifeless human, overshadowed with pure hatred. And when opportunity struck him, he left everything he had gained from the village.

He wasted his friends, who tried to save him. He broke his girl's heart, and broke himself on the process. Once again, he was broken, manipulated by people who only wanted his power, his ability.

As the years passed, he became a heartless person who had no mercy for others. He killed his new mentor without regret. That was the second time he encountered with death. And this time, he didn't hesitate to do it himself.

He then gathered a whole new friends, a different kind from his previous folks. Of course, his new 'friends' meant nothing more than his subordinates, who were able to help him to get his brother a payback.

The chance to face his brother has finally came. He battled his own flesh and blood without thinking. His mind was overshadowed with the need for revenge, and when the third time death crossed his life, he discovered the bitter truth. That his brother was doing it all to protect him. To keep him away from all sort of troubles he had gotten into because of his selfishness.

So he refused to accept the death of his brother, and began to seek for another target. This time, his village, his hometown was the choice. He made a contract with a person—his ex-clan leader, actually, who was supposed to be dead years ago—who had the same goal. Together, they began their plan.

It seemed perfect. Destroys the village, who brought so many memories of his past life, his life where he didn't had to kill or hurt anyone. But soon enough, he began to realize that this was not the way that his brother wanted. Itachi wanted him to finally found peace, to be himself again, and that was why his big brother did all of that horrible things, for him and him only.

By the time he realized it, it was a little bit too late. The village were trashed, many people died, and his friends lost their love ones. It seemed impossible for them to forgive him, but they did it anyway. They did welcome him back, and healed him, mentally and physically. Slowly, he began to understand the meaning of life. To live your life fully without regrets. To make a family and friends that understood him.

Days passed, and he rebuilt his clan by marrying his love of his life, a certain pink-haired teammate of him, and fixed his friendship with his ex-best-friend-who-was-now-the-Hokage-of-Konoha. Life seemed to be perfect that time. So perfect, he thought that there was nothing more he needs to complete his life.

But fate had other plans.

Here he was, sitting worriedly on the hospital waiting room. He glanced to the surgery room every second like his life was depending on it.

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, "Anxious, eh?" The Hokage grinned. "Don't worry, she'll come up soon."

As if responding Naruto's word, a faint cry was heard from the room behind the closed door. Minutes later, a nurse came out, holding a tiny pink blanket.

He stood up and the nurse handed the bundle of joy. The baby girl—_his _baby girl—yawned and opened her eyes to him.

Brilliant green, just like her mother.

"She's beautiful," He breathed. The nurse smiled to the new father. "Have you decided on a name yet?" She asked.

He stared at his daughter, and thought of the name that he and his wife had previously agreed on. The minute he saw her smile, he knew the name would fit her.

"Kaika," He said, "Kaika Uchiha."

_End._


End file.
